Avalanche
by imasmurf93
Summary: My own version of the disney film hercules, Xmen evolution style
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Here it is…The Lancitty fanfic 'Hercules'. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I own no rights to this and have simply made it for fun. If I owned either Xmen evolution or Hercules, I would still have the Xmen evolution series going on, there would be major Lancitty moments, and Philoctetes would have his own show, 'cause I think he's so funny. **

**~x~**

_Hercules: Lance,_

_Meg: Kitty,_

_Philoctetes: Kurt,_

_Hades: Pietro,_

_Zeus: Professor Xavier,_

_Hera: Mystique,_

_Pain: Fred,_

_Panic: Toad,_

_The Muses: Tabitha, Rogue, Jean, Amara, Wanda,_

_Titans: Bobby, Storm, Sam, Roberto, Rahne, Jamie, Jubilation, Scott,_

_Gods: Logan, Hank, Ray,_

_Hermes: Evan,_

_Narrator: Imasmurf93 (ME)_

**Imasmurf93: **Not very long ago, well about a year, in a place called Bayville. The friendship between mutants and humans was broken, many mutants decided to take charge over human life and use their powers to overrule them. But what happened to those mutants? That is where our story is…

**Tabitha: **Will you listen to her? She's making it sound like some tragedy of Shakespeare's!

**Rogue: **Lighten up girl,

**Wanda: **We'll take it from here sweetie!

**Imasmurf93: **You go girls!

_Dun, dun, dun dun, dun!_

**Wanda: **We're the peace mutants, bringers of trust between mutants and humans, and proclaimers of mutant heroes!

**Amara: **[Flapping her hand to fan herself] Heroes like Lance!

**Tabitha: **Honey, you mean _Romance_!

(She picks out a picture of him from her pocket of her jeans)

Ooh, I wouldn't mind getting a bit of that a…

**Wanda: **Our story actually begins, before we talk about Lance, about a year ago.

_Not very long ago  
Poor old Bayville was down on its luck  
And everywhere loads of brutes called mutants ran amok_

_  
[schematic pictures of whatever gets mentioned in the song start moving, the mutants and their powers]_

_  
It was a nasty place  
There was a mess wherever you stepped  
Where chaos reigned and the earthquakes and volcanoes never slept  
(Whoo! 'cause of their powers girlfriend!)_

_  
And then along came X  
Decided he had had enough -- He snapped  
Locked those suckers in a vault -- They're trapped  
And with his mind chaos on its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too "type A" to just relax  
And that's the whole background  
(yeah, baby!)  
That freaky guy claimed he was still in his youth  
Tough, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth  
_

_Then Bayville's life was neat  
And smooth as sweet vermouth  
Although honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth_

**Imasmurf93**_**: **_So professor Xavier locked away all mutants? After trying so hard to help them?

**Tabitha: **If you quit asking questions you'll find out! Now go away until we actually need you.

**Imasmurf93: **But…I need to…

**Tabitha: **No, we're taking over! Go on!

[imasmurf93 leaves in a mood]

**Tabitha: **Now before we were so rudely interrupted.

**Wanda: **Professor Xavier locked away all mutants who were causing chaos at the time. He'd decided that since they were the ones always getting into fights, they weren't worth the hassle, so they are now all kept in a vault underground. There are still mutants around, even though they have been advised to keep out of trouble. Anyway, let's get on with the story… First, we'll talk about seventeen years ago, before the vault, before the mutant trouble, when Xavier's son was born…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A pretty picture of the Xavier institute is shown. A mutant birthday is being held, the child of Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme.]

Mystique laughed, as she held up her beautiful son.

"Aww, look how cut he is!" She smiled as she gazed at the father. The baby reached up and grabbed her head piece. "Behave yourself!" She whispered playfully to the baby.

Xavier wheeled over and took the baby from her.

"Mind his head." Mystique told him as she handed the baby to him.

"On behalf of my son, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts to him!" Charles projected to the room of smiling people.

"What about our gift dear?" Mystique asked him.

Charles smiled then pointed to the corner of the room, where a small foal was stood, it was white and had a blue mane. Charles took the baby over to the foal, it had wings.

"This is Pegasus. And he's all yours son!" Charles said, placing the baby next to the foal.

The crowd 'awwed' when the foal and baby played with each other.

The foal sniffed the baby, the baby touched it carefully, the foal licked him, at first the baby looked like he was going to cry, but the foal cuddled up to him and they both fell asleep.

Charles picked him up and took him over to his crib. Placing him in carefully.

"My boy," He whispered as he stroked his head. "My little Lance."

"How sentimental!" A voice from the shadows was heard, and made all of the crowd turn to look.

Magneto was stood leaning against the wall.

"I haven't been this chocked up since I got a piece of beef lodged in my throat!" He looked around for laughter. The entire crowd was stood, glaring at him.

"Is this an audience or a waxwork?" He sighed. Walking down the crowd, he tried to communicate with them.

"Hi, hey, how's it going, love the dress,"

"So, Magneto, you finally made it!" Charles said to him calmly. "Why not grab a drink, or something to eat?"

"Na, I was just passing by and came to see the baby, since no-one came to _my _children's first birthday!" Magneto replied irritably.

"Ah, Little Pietro and Wanda. How are they?" Charles said politely, trying to start a civilized conversation.

By now, Magneto had walked over to Lance's cot and was gazing down at him.

"Oh, here's the little sunspot." He said sarcastically, glaring down at him. Lance started crying, he clenched his fists and the ground tremored, causing everyone to fall over.

"Hmm, powerful little tyke, he's a mutant too, I see?" Magneto said thoughtfully.

"I suppose we have finally figured out his powers." Charles laughed as Mystique picked up his wheelchair.

Magneto stormed off. Back to his lair.

[The scene pauses and the peace mutants walk on]

**Rogue: **If there was one mutant that you didn't want to mess with, it's Magneto, he had an evil plan…

[The scene carries on, the peace mutants sing out of view]

_He was an unpleasant man_

_With powers that moved an metal_

_He wanted only his Son's triumph _

_And that's the gospel Truth…_

Magneto walked into a dark room, where he met with Visionary, a future time seeing mutant.

"I'm so sorry I'm…" He was cut off by her.

"Late. I knew you would be. I know everything. Past, Present and Future." She said in an eerie tone.

"Okay, so here's the deal, my _good friend Charles_, Mr. high and mighty, Mr. hey you! I'm better than you due to my lack of motion in my legs. Well now he has a…"

"Earth trembling brat? I know."

"I know, you know. I'm just…forget it, but, is this kid going to get in the way of my Pietro's success or what? What do you think?" Magneto asked.

"I'm not supposed to reveal the future Magnus!" She said sternly. Magneto decided to put on the charm.

"Hold on, time out now, is that new make up? Did you cut your hair, I mean you're just looking fabulous, you know that?"

Visionary rolled her dark black eyes and rubbed her hands together to form a giant glass ball.

"In seventeen years, precisely, the planets will aline, ever so nicely. The time to act, will be at hand, Pietro will unleash trapped mutants as his monstrous band."

"Mmhmm, good, good." Magneto mumbled to himself as he watched the vision.

"Then the once young Xavier will finally fall. And your son, will rule all."

"Yes! Pietro will rule!"

"But a word of caution to this tale! Should Avalanche fight! Quicksilver will fail!"

She cackled loudly and disappeared into the ball. Leaving Magneto in the darkness of his room alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imasmurf93: **Hi welcome back, I'm glad you decided to carry on reading, well we left just after Magneto was told that his son Pietro would be beaten by L…

**Tabitha: **Hey! Can't you take a hint? We're telling this story, now shove off!

[Imasmurf93 walks off, rather unhappy]

**Tabitha: **Sorry about that guys, well, let's go straight back to the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"What!" Magneto yelled in frustration. Metallic objects were being thrown around the room.

"That child will be greater than mine? Well, that child has no need in living then…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Charles woke up In the middle of the night.

"Mystique!" He woke up the woman in the bed next to him.

"I've just had a vision! Magneto is going to try and kill Lance!"

Mystique opened her mouth in shock and then looked at her baby, who was lying in a cot next to the bed.

"We can't protect him. Magneto is too powerful." Charles said to her. "It's either give him away, or let him be killed."

The next day, Mystique knocked on the door of a man and woman, they had been speaking of wanting a child for so long. She placed a note next to him and ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

**Jean: **Magneto's plan to kill Lance was now over. Charles and Mystique decided it was best to forget about him, to prevent heartache and sorrow. They split up a few months later, due to many differences. Not thinking that seventeen years later, they would be moral enemies.

_Young Lance was normal now  
His parent's thought they'd done the right thing -- mm  
He still retained that earth quaking power -- oh  
And was leading a normal life -- tell it, girl  
But what they didn't know -- ooh, ooh, ooh  
Was that the people were mean -- ooh  
They'd often beat that precious baby  
Social services found him soon_

_But Magneto's plan_

_Was rumbled and Lance was safe_

_He soon got his powers under control  
And that's the gospel truth  
The gospel truth_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"Yo Lance! Slow down!" Toad cried as they zoomed full speed down the hill. Lance and Pietro whooped and cheered as they drove at full speed. Fred and Todd cowered and covered their eyes.

He screeched to a halt when they reached the school. They all got out.

"No, No, No!" Principal Kelly shouted, walking towards them. "I told you that if you insisted on driving here! You do it safely Mr. Alvers!" Lance scoffed and walked past him.

"Don't forget your meeting with Miss Faux today Mr. Alvers!" Principal Kelly called after him.

"Miss Faux?" Fred Asked curiously.

"Social worker from back home. She said she had something to tell me." Lance replied. His first lesson was Gym. He hated gym, he was always the one picked last. Not because he wasn't much good at sport, on the contrary, Lance was well known for being rather sporty. But because of his also well known mutant powers.

They were playing ultimate Frisbee.

"Heads up!" Duncan yelled as the Frisbee flew towards Lance. He caught it.

"Hey, Johnson told me to team up with you guys." Lance told him, handing him the Frisbee.

"Ooh, sorry Lance, but we've already got five…and we have to keep it an even number." Duncan replied, fairly politely.

Lance thought for a second, there was something wrong with that statement.

"Five isn't an even num…" Lance stated but was too late; Duncan and his friends had already walked off.

"What a geek." He heard them say.

"Destructo boy!"

He chose to ignore them, Principal Kelly had warned him, any more of using his powers and he was expelled. Even though the names hurt him, he wished that for once, he wasn't just seen as a troublemaker, but as a hero.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

He looked at his watch. He was late for his meeting with Miss Faux.

She beamed widely as he walked in. The light from the window reflecting onto her glasses, covering up her green eyes.

"Hello Lance, It's been a while since we've seen each other. My, how you've grown. And Principal Kelly tells me that you're driving now?" She said, in a tone in which people would use to address a five year old.

"With all due respect Miss Faux, I'm not a kid any more, so you don't have to talk to me like I'm retarded or something." Lance growled as politely as he could. Miss Faux just grinned and nodded.

"I came to speak to you about your parents, I think that now, you're old enough to know…"

Lance sat down and listened inquisitively, nobody had ever told him about his parents. All he remembered was regular beatings and loud shouting.

"They weren't my real parents?" Lance asked, after Miss Faux had explained a lot to him.

"We only know that you're past comes behind this letter." Miss faux said, handing it to him.

_This is Lance,_

_We can no longer keep him and he may be in grave danger if found._

_Please take care of him and treat him as your own._

_Thank you,_

_Signed, Professor X,_

"Professor X?" Lance read, his eyes widening. "He'll know about my real parents?"

Miss Faux nodded.

"I can help you find him if you…"

"No, I can manage, thanks." Lance interrupted her, he stood up and walked out of the door, out of the school.

He had to know. He got into his jeep and drove up towards the Xmen institute.

_I am on my way__  
__I can go the distance__  
__I don't care how far__  
__Somehow I'll be strong__  
__I know every mile__  
__Will be worth my while__  
I would go most everywhere to find where I belong._

He knocked on the door and it opened. Nobody was behind it. Remembering from when he joined the Xmen, he made his way over to Professor Xavier's room and knocked on the door. He opened when he heard the two words. "Come in."

"Hello Lance." Professor Xavier said, looking out of his window. "Please, come in."

Lance stepped inside and closed the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with Lance?" He asked.

"I hope so." Lance replied, walking over to the desk in front of the Professor and placing the letter on it.

The professor gazed at it for a moment, as if waiting for it to do something. Then he sighed and turned to face Lance.

"Well, I suppose you're old enough now to know the truth." He sighed. "Son."

"Son?" Lance replied, taken aback by these words.

The Professor chuckled quietly. "I can actually see the resemblance, you have your mother's nose, and my mouth."

Lance touched his nose and mouth, as If checking they were still attached.

"My mother?" He asked quietly.

"Mystique." Professor X answered him.

"This is just weird." Lance backed away.

"I know, but I'm afraid it's true. Why do you think that we are both so soft on you?"

"Well, why did you give me away? Didn't you want me?" Lance asked, hurt.

"Of course we did Lance, your mother and I loved you with all our hearts. But Magneto planned to kill you, we couldn't defend you, so we had to give you away."

"I went through hell back then! I was like their living ash tray!" Lance began to get angry, he showed the professor a scar of a cigarette burn on his shoulder.

"My mind told me that they were good people Lance, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I didn't even think of checking on how you were settling with them, because I thought it would be too hard for me to see you happy with another family." The Professor replied, coming closer to the desk.

Lance looked up at him and saw true sympathy and regret in his eyes.

"If Magneto wanted to kill me, why hasn't he done it while I was at the brotherhood?"

"I've been trying to find that out for years Lance, I have a feeling that he's going to bring Pietro into it. Just be careful, don't count on your friends too much."

Lance thought for a moment, then smiled at Professor Xavier.

"Well, I guess that now I know you're my father, I can come and live here with you now? Give the Xmen another shot?" He asked hopefully.

"Lance, you know as well as I, I can only allow mutants to live here if they prove themselves as a hero. Since you have never done so…"

"I saved people in that train accident."

"Yes, but you did it for your own sake Lance. You have to show that you can do selfless deeds." The professor sighed. "Find Nightcrawler in Grmany, he no longer lives in this institute after he left to train other mutants. He will help you become a hero."

Lance nodded in acknowledgement. "Find Nightcrawler, got it!" He said, beginning to walk out of the door.

"Hold your horses Lance!" Professor told him. "Oh, that reminds me, open this window for me."

Lance did so and Professor X whistled and rubbed the temples of his head. A neigh could be heard and a white stallion flew into the room. It had wings the size of Lance himself, and an electric blue mane.

"You probably don't remember Pegasus, but you two go way back son!" Professor smiled as the horse landed next to Lance and the two bonded almost instantly.

"He's a magnificent horse, with the brain of an eagle."

Lance jumped onto Pegasus' back. "I'll find Nightcrawler, and become a true hero."

"That's the spirit! Good luck son!" Professor smiled as Pegasus and Lance flew out of the room.

"I won't let you down father!" Lance called to him.

_I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong  
I will please the my dad  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong…_

**Author's note:**** I know it may be a little OTT for Lance to have a flying horse, but in my opinion, there is no Hercules film without Pegasus, he's just amazing.**

**Well, did you enjoy it? Please Review**

**~x~**


	3. Chapter 3

They landed in a deserted part of Germany. It seemed like nobody had been there for years.

"You sure this is the right place?" Lance Whispered to Pegasus. Pegasus snorted.

They walked for about five minutes. They heard laughter. Lance followed the laughter and pulled some branches of bushes to see three girls perched on rocks, playing with the water.

Lance grinned at the sight. This was any guys dream. The bush moved next to him, making him jump. He dived at the bush, pulling out a blue male. His hair was just longer than Lance's. He was furry and his eyes went red in rage.

"Avalanche! What are you doing here? Stay low!" He yelled.

The girls all looked over to them in horror.

"Nein Mädchen, hält auf, aufzuhalten, zurückzukommen!" He ran to them as they all ran in separate directions. He ran over to one, she turned into a tree.

"Nymphs, they totally dig the fuzzy dude!" He smiled to himself.

The branch of the tree flung towards him. Hitting him hard on the cheek and sending him flying towards Lance's feet.

He sat up, rubbing his cheek and glaring over towards the tree.

"Nightcrawler?" Lance said finally.

"Call me Kurt." Nightcrawler replied, picking up a nearby apple and taking a bite out of it. "So Avalanche, vhat brings you here?"

"Lance, and this is my horse Pegasus."

Kurt looked at Pegasus with fascination. Pegasus licked him on his face.

"Animals! Disgusting!" He groaned, walking away, towards a small door in a tree.

"I need your help. Professor X told me that you trained heroes. I need to become a hero. A true hero."

Kurt looked him up and down, then opened his door.

"Sorry Lance, can't help you." He replied, walking inside and going to close the door. Lance stuck his foot in the way.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Two vords, I am retired!" Kurt replied.

Lance ignored his counting skills. "Look, I gotta do this. Haven't you ever had a dream, something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Lance, come inside, I vant to show you something."

Lance stepped in, leaving Pegasus standing outside.

He turned around.

"You live in a tree?" He asked casually.

"Yes, Wolverine found it rather amusing, since he calls me elf 24/7." Kurt replied with a faint smile.

He looked around, noticing a red mask on the side, he picked it up and examined it.

"Careful vith zat!" Kurt said. "That was Rusty Collins'."

"_The _Rusty Collins?" Lance said in amazement.

"Vell, who do you think taught him? Mr Incredible? I trained all of those newer mutants, Skids, Domino, Shatterstar, Rictor…"

"Rictor?" Lance asked with interest.

Kurt nodded. "Similar power to yours. Anyway, every single one of those bums let me down! None of them could go the distance! They all ended up being locked in the vault with all of those other mutants."

"I'm different though Kurt! I can go the distance! I'm begging you, I'll work as hard as you say!" Lance pleaded.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Vhy do you suddenly want to be a hero all of a sudden?"

"I want to be with my dad at the institute." Lance said casually.

"Your Dad?" Lance nodded.

"The Xavier institute?" Lance nodded again.

"Who is your dad?"

Lance took a deep breath.

"The professor, but look, it's a long story, don't make me go over it."

Kurt stood wide eyed.

"Quit messing with me! Zis isn't funny!" Kurt snapped.

"It's the truth!" Lance replied, just as loud, but in a less aggressive tone.

"Please!"

_So you wanna be a hero, Lance, well, whoop-de-do  
I have been around the block before with miscreants like you  
Each and every one was disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
'I'm a child of X's  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words:_

Kurt stopped, and looked for a moment like he was listening to something. Then glared at Lance.

"Okay."

"You'll do it?" Lance asked, excitedly.

"Vhy did the Professor have to be a telepath?"

"When do we start? Now?"

"My half brother?? Eww!"

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fella who'd ring the bell for once not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semipro fees  
But no, I get the greenhorn  
I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn  
But you need an advisor  
A satyr, but wiser  
A good merchandiser and-- whoa!  
There goes my ulcer  
I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you  
Though, Bro, you're not exactly a dream come true  
I trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my only last hope  
So you'll have to do_

Kurt whistled to Lance.

"Rule Number 95! Concentrate!"

Lance used his power to stop the knife throwing dummies from working. A knife went flying in Kurt's direction, he teleported out of the way just in time.

"Rule Number 96! Aim!"

_All those sods had faced the odds and ended up a mockery  
Don't believe in the stories that you read on all the crockery  
To be a true hero, Lance, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece it's a work of heart  
It takes more then sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue  
To grow!_

I'm down to one last shot and my last high note  
Before that blasted underworld gets my goat  
My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope

_You're my one last hope_

_And bro it's up to you_

_Yeah!_

After only weeks of training. Lance was ready to become a hero.

"Next stop, the Xavier institute!" He punched his fist in the air triumphantly.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, let's go back to Bayville."

Lance cheered and the both got on Pegasus and flew off, back from where they came.

"What do I have to do next?" Lance asked as they flew swiftly into Bayville.

"Vell, you just have to keep a look out for people who need you." Kurt replied.

A loud, high pitched scream could be heard.

Kurt scoffed. "Sounds like Shadowcat, she's probably not your basic D.I.D, Damsel in Distreeeeess!" His sentence was cut short as Lance lead Pegasus towards the scream.

They landed by a river, where sure enough, Shadowcat was in the water, walking away from Colossus, who grabbed her arm before she could. She simply phased through him, but he just kept grabbing her.

"I swear Piotr! Put me down or I'll…" She grunted.

"I like it when you get fiery! He said in a seductive tone.

"I wouldn't get into zis one Lance, It's a mutant battle, they can handle it themselves, anyway, it just looks like a lovers spat." Kurt whispered to Lance from behind the bush.

It was too late. Lance was already stood in front of the two of them.

"Pardon me, my good Sir!" Lance said in a confident, cocky tone.

They both looked at him with strange faces of confusion.

"I'll have to ask you to release that young…"

"Keep moving Buttmunch!" Kitty said, now glaring at Lance.

"…Lady! But…Aren't you a damsel in distress?" He asked, confused.

"Well…I _think _I'm a damsel…I'm kinda like…in distress…but…I'll handle it…have a nice day." Kitty said, in between struggles, trying to get out of Colossus' grip. She gave Lance a wide grin afterwards.

"Yeah! Back off!" Colossus Yelled, lashing Lance with one of his metal hands, the other still gripping tightly onto Kitty.

Lance fell back, hitting his head hard off a rock. He growled and stood up. He rolled back his eyes and clenched his fists. The water shook, the earth moved, Colossus was thrown from his feet. Kitty was thrown from his grip into the water.

"Sorry!" Lance said as he picked her up and placed her onto the bank. "That was dumb huh?"

"Yeah!" Kitty replied, ignoring him and attempting to squeeze the water out of her hair.

Colossus was on his way back, he looked extremely unhappy.

"Excuse me a moment." Lance grinned and stood facing Colossus. He formed a huge wave which swept him away.

"With a bit of luck, he'll rust." Lance said, turning back to Kitty.

She glared at him.

"What are you doing here Lance?"

"Well, I…I guess I was just…You know." He said shrugging.

"Oh, you're so articulate." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"So, you got involved with metal head?" Lance gestured to the path where he had sent Colossus.

"Well, you know how men are. They think that "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours". Don't worry, Fuzzy can explain it to ya later." She said, grinning at Kurt.

Kurt walked over and gave her a hug.

"Great to see you again Kitty." He smiled.

"You too Kurt." Kitty smiled back. "Well, I'd stay and ask questions about why you two are hanging around but, I really do have to go."

She started to walk away.

"Kitty! Wait!" Lance called to her. "Um.. can we give you a ride?"

Pegasus snorted and flew up into the tree, glaring down at Kitty.

"I don't think it likes me very much. I'll be alright. I'm a big tough girl, tie my own Laces and everything!" Kitty replied, walking off.

"Bye!" Lance called dreamily.

Kurt stood with his arms folded, tapping his foot and glaring at Lance.

"What?" He asked.

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! D-oh! It's like I keep tellin' ya. You gotta stay focused!" Kurt yelled back.

"What have you got against Kitty?" Lance asked.

"Nothing! She was my best friend for years! But don't be a sucker for a girl with green eyes! I said I'd train you! And Zat is vhat I'm doing!"

"Kitty' eyes are blue!" Lance corrected him.

Kurt just smacked his head and sighed deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

She watched from behind a tree as they flew off. Kitty shook her head in disbelief. Kurt and Lance? Friends? Who'd have guessed it?

She'd not seen either of them in so long, and it was good to see them again.

She began to walk away. She saw a bush in front of her move. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards it and stood a few feet away.

Two white ears popped out from the leaves in the top and a small brown head shuffled around at the bottom.

"How cute, a couple of rodents looking for a theme park." Kitty muttered sarcastically.

"Who you calling rodent sister? I'm a bunny!" A puppet shot out from the top of the bush.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm his golfer yo!" Another puppet shot out from the floor. A hand attached to each puppet.

Todd and Fred yelled as the jumped out through the bushes. _Tadaa._

"I thought I smelled a rat." Kitty rolled her eyes. She felt a sudden gust of wind pass her. "Speak of the devil."

"Kitty! Kitty my little flower my little bird, my little kitten!" Pietro exclaimed as he stopped next to her and placed his arm around here waist, holding tightly as she resisted. "What exactly happened here? I mean, I asked you to convince Colossus to rejoin my father's team. And here I am, sort of Colossus_less_."

"I gave it my best shot but he gave me an offer I had to refuse." Kitty grunted as she pushed him away.

"Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, hey, I'm gonna add two on, okay? Give that your best shot."

"It wasn't my fault ok? It was Lance." Kitty replied. Leaning against a tree.

Pietro looked up and came a few inches from her face.

"Repeat that?"

"Lance. He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine and decided to wash Colossus away when I was finally getting close to succeeding."

Pietro thought for a moment from what his father had told him when they'd teamed up.

"_Your friend Lance, you and I both know that he is as powerful as you, maybe even more. Whatever you do…Do not let him take charge. Earn his trust, and kill him before you're both eighteen, he will get in your way of triumph."_

"Hmm.." He thought. "I may have to kill him quicker than I thought if he's going to get in my way. Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight. And this time, no foul-ups."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived in Bayville town square.

"Good old Bayville." Kurt grinned and looked around. "One town. A million troubles. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere."

Around them, they heard people talking, singing, and shouting.

"Look where you're goin' numbskull!"

"Hey I'm walkin' here!"

"The end is coming! Can't you feel it?"

"Just stare at ze sidevalk. Don't make eye contact. People here are nuts. After ze mutant incident they have all gone mad. Trust me, bro, you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered." Kurt muttered to him as they walked down the path.

They got evil stares from the passers by.

"They're mutants!"

"Trying to take over again no doubt."

"I bet that horse can't even fly."

"It was tragic, we lost everything in the fire." An old woman said to her friends, she was shivering under her old rag shawl and was covered in server burns.

"Now, were the fires before or after the floods?" The woman next to her looked in the same quality of state, her clothes were old and worn.

"They were after, I remember. Those stupid mutants were planning nothing but trouble from day one. I never thought we'd be living on the streets thanks to them." The man next to her grumbled, and coughed loudly.

Kurt gave Lance a nudge and gestured over to the conversing elderly group.

"Excuse me. It uh *ahem* seems to me that what you folks need is a hero." Lance said confidently, walking over to them.

"Yeah, and who're you?" The old man said grumpily.

"I'm Avalanche…And I happen…err…to be…A hero!" He replied.

The crowd laughed at him.

"Have you ever saved a town before?" One woman asked him.

"Well…Sort of."

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?"

"N-No."

"Forget him!" The old man croaked. "He's a mutant, we can't trust him."

"Don't you pea brains get it?" Kurt yelled, making them all turn to face him. "Zis guy wants to help you! And you're turning him away."

"Hey…He's another mutant too,"

"Yeah, he's that furry teleporter one."

"Hey blue boy…Show us your ten fingers!" One laughed.

"I'll give you ten fingers!" Kurt yelled, he disappeared and reappeared next to the man who was mocking him, he dived on him, scratching, thumping, biting.

Lance rushed in and tore them apart.

"Young man! We need a professional hero, NOT an amateur."

They all started to walk away, sneering and laughing at Lance.

"Well, wait. Stop!... How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?" He sighed, leaning against the nearby wall and sliding down it till he was sat down.

Kurt came and crouched by him.

"You'll get your chance, you just need to vait. Some kind of catastrophe or disaster's bound to happen soon." He said reassuringly.

"Please! Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident!" Kitty cried as she ran down the sidewalk.

"Kitty?" Lance looked at her and stood up.

"Speaking of disasters." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Lance! Thank goodness!" Kitty said, running into his arms.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Lance asked her.

"Outside of town, two little boys, they were playing in the gorge. There was that rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped!" Kitty burst into tears. Lance held her close.

"Vhy didn't you just phase through and help zem?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I…I didn't think about that, I was just so worried about them I just automatically ran for help." Kitty replied, still sobbing into Lance's chest.

"Kids? Trapped? Kurt, this is great!" Lance exclaimed, smiling at Kurt.

"You're really choked up about this, aren't ya?" Kitty asked, slightly confused.

"Come on!" Lance said, grabbing Kitty's arm and pulling her to Pegasus. He lifted her up, placed her on then jumped on himself.

"No, I-- You don't under-- I have this terrible fear of heights!" She screamed as Pegasus flew into the air, purposely doing loops and dives as he flew. Many people followed to watch the action.

"Great! Just leave me!" Kurt groaned. He sighed and teleported himself to where they were headed.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked concerned, they'd landed and Kitty was looking extremely pale.

"I'll be fine. Just get me down." She replied, he lifted her off and they both looked to where the sound of two distressed boys could heard.

Lance ran down the hill, the boys were trapped behind many boulders and rocks.

They were calling for help.

"Help! I can't breathe!"

"Hurry!"

"Get us out!"

"We're suffocating, somebody, call 911!"

Lance looked through a crack in the boulders where he could see the innocent faces of the two boys.

"Easy fellas, you'll be all right" He said calmly.

"We can't last much longer!" The blond haired boy whined.

"Get us out! Before we get crushed!" The brunette boy pleaded.

"Okay, stand right back!" Lance warned them, when he saw that they were out of the way, he placed his hands on the rocks and closed his eyes, causing an underground earthquake. The rocks rolled and moved out of the way, and the two boys ran out beside him.

"How you boys doin'?" He gasped, tired from using so much of his power.

"We're okay now!" The blonde boy said, beaming brightly.

"Jeepers, mister, you're really strong!" The brunette boy added.

"Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids?" He told them, still slightly out of breath.

"We sure will!" The blonde said, and they both happily ran off up the hill.

"Stirring performance boys, I was really moved." Pietro said when they reached the top and were out of sight. A gothic looking girl was standing next to him, she was about 17 years old.

"Thanks Formation!" He grinned at her, she placed her hands on the heads of the two boys and they started to change shape.

The blonde boy turned into Todd, and the brunette changed to Fred.

Formation nodded and walked off, disappearing as she took slow steps.

"'Jeepers, Mister' ?" Toad said in a sarcastic tone to Fred.

"Hey, I was going for innocence." Fred replied.

"And, hey, two thumbs way, way up for our leading lady. What a dish, what a doll!" Pietro gave a thumbs up sign to Kitty, who was standing on the edge of the hill, she glanced at them and then looked back at Lance, who was standing in front of the large cave which he had just unblocked. Kurt appeared next to him.

"Get out of there you doofus, while you still can." She muttered to herself.

"Wow Kurt! They even applauded... sort of." Lance grinned. A loud snarling sound made them both turn and stare, the crowd gasped and screamed as a large creature stepped out of the cave and stood in front of them.

"I hate to burst your bubble Lance. But zat's not applause!"…


	5. Chapter 5

"K…K…Kurt? What do you call that thing?" Lance stuttered, a large purple dragon-like creature slowly got closer and closer, its head was like a snake, it had piercing orange eyes and glistening white fangs.

"Two Vords! Am-Scray!!!" Kurt yelled back and teleported to near the crowd, trying to keep them calm and still.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Pietro yelled from the top of the rock, running and getting himself a popcorn and running back in a flash.

The monster dived at Lance. Lance dodged it, listening carefully to Kurt's 'helpful' advice.

"Zat's it. Dance around! Dance around! Vatch ze teeth. Vatch ze teeth. Keep going. Come on. Come on. Lead vith your left. Lead vith your left!…Your other left!!"

Pietro ran in unnoticed and lay a large sword on the floor. Lance soon saw it and ran to grab it. The monster dived at him as he took it in his hands, he turned around and sliced off it's head.

It fell to the floor, motionless.

"All right! All right! You're bad! Okay!" Kurt cheered, appearing next to him.

"See, Kurt? That… That wasn't so hard" Lance sighed as he fell to the floor, lying on his back.

"Lance, Lance, How many heads do you see?" Kurt asked, looking down at him.

Lance looked back up at him.

"Three?"

"Close enough." Kurt said, picking him and the sword up. "Let's get you cleaned up.

A snarl could be heard behind them.

"Zat doesn't sound good." Kurt whispered as they both turned to look.

Where the head was cut off, three stumps were growing quickly, soon forming three heads.

"Definitely not good!" Kurt shouted, shoving the sword into Lance's hands and teleporting himself away to a safe distance.

Lance leapt onto Pegasus' back as he flew past and as the heads would attack, he would slice it off, only for him to find that three more heads would grow, and quicker each time. He gulped as he looked at what he had created, it was a whole swarm of heads, over 60 were looking up at him and diving for him.

"Vill you quit vith ze head slicing thing?" Kurt screamed at him.

One of the heads zoomed up and knocked Pegasus, causing Lance to fall off. He slid down another head, dodging the teeth that kept aiming for him.

"Kurt! I don't think we covered this in training!" Lance yelled as he still slid down the long neck.

Kurt teleported next to him and grabbed his shoulders, they reappeared where Kurt was originally stood. A large claw came and grabbed Lance around the waist, he couldn't wriggle free and he'd dropped his sword before Kurt had rescued him.

The claw was rested a large cliff. All heads straightened and got ready to swoop and kill.

"My favorite part of the game." Pietro chuckled evilly. "Sudden death."

Lance looked around for something to do. He managed to get his arm out of the creature's grip he clenched his fist and thumped the Cliffside, causing, the cliff to crumble, rocks fell mercilessly on top of the many heads, soon the whole body was covered in rocks. The only part if the body which wasn't covered was the hand containing Lance, it was closed tightly and dropped to the floor, lifelessly. The crowd gasped.

"zere goes another one. Just like Rictor." Kurt whispered to himself, containing tears and frustration.

"Game, set, and match…I hope you're proud of yourself. You've just killed your best friend." Pietro scolded himself. Sighing heavily.

The hand moved, the entire crowd gasped in horror. It was alive! The hand shook madly and Lance appeared out of it. The crowd cheered for him. They all ran to his aid, picking him up and carrying him back to Bayville, cheering and chanting his name.

"you gotta admit Kurt, that was pretty heroic." Lance said as he was carried past Kurt.

"You did it bro! You won by a landslide!" Kurt yelled back. Beaming widely.

"Well. What do ya know?" Kitty smiled and clapped her hands along with the rest of the crowd.

**Amara: **From that day forward. Lance was a hero, he could do no wrong. He was so hot, steam looked cool.

_Oh, yeah!_

_Bless my soul, __Lance was on a roll. hunk of the week in every teen opinion poll__  
__What a pro!__  
__He could stop a show__  
__Point him at a monster and you're talkin' S.R.O__.  
He was a no one  
A zero, a zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero!  
He was a kid with his act down pat  
Zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero  
Just like that  
When he smiled the girls went wild  
With oohs and aahs  
And now his face was no misplace  
No longer blah!  
From appearance fees and royalties  
Avalanche had cash to burn  
Now Lance was rich and famous  
And now evil had no return  
Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and underrated  
And an awesome ten for ten  
Folks lined up just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty packs  
Lancie, he comes, he sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were goin' bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains and spunk -- yeah!  
From zero to hero  
A major hunk  
Zero to hero  
And who'd have thunk...  
Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Avalanche!  
Who's darin' deeds are great theater?  
Avalanche!  
Isn't he bold?  
No one braver!  
Is he sweet?  
Our favorite flavor!  
Avalanche  
My man  
Avalanche  
Avalanche  
Avalanche  
Look at my Avalanche  
Avalanche  
Avalanche_

**Imasmurf93:** Don't you think that this is getting a bit too repetitive.

**Tabitha: **Shut up!

_  
Bless my soul, Lance was on a roll  
Undefeated, riding high  
And the nicest guy  
Not conceited  
He was a no-one, zero, zero  
Now he's a hotshot, he's our hero!  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Lance was a zero  
__Now he's a hero_

_Ahh, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh_

_Yes indeed._

Pietro screamed in irritation.

"I can't believe this! I should have listened to my father and killed Lance when I had the chance. I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo, or the entire scheme. Magneto's been setting up for 17 years goes up in smoke!"

"Looks like your game's over. Lance is hitting every curve you throw at him." Kitty smirked, sitting on the stone balcony and watching Lance playing with some children on the street.

"Oh, yeah." Pietro grinned evilly. He walked over and traced the curves of her body. "Maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him. Kitten…"

"Don't even go there." Kitty replied, standing up and starting to walk away. Pietro grabbed her arm.

"See, he's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness I mean for what? Scott, it was his glasses, for Rogue, hey, She just had a major skin problem, okay? We simply need to find out Lance's"

"I've done my part. Get your loyal minions to do it." Kitty told him, gesturing to Todd and Fred.

"Na, they wouldn't get the right info. I need someone who can... handle him as a man." Pietro replied, with a slight seduction in his voice, suggesting what he wanted her to do.

"Hey, I've sworn off manhandling." Kitty glared at him and looked away.

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it? You sold your soul to my father to stop him from killing your boyfriend. And how does that creep thank you? He ran off with some bimbo. He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Kitten? Huh?"

"Look I've learned my lesson! okay?" Kitty tried to hold back her tears.

"Which is exactly why I got a feelin' you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down Shaker maker and I give you the thing that you crave most in this entire, pathetic life" He bent down and whispered into her ear. "your freedom"…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I went to stay with some family in Ireland and then when I got back and was ready to upload, it wouldn't let me for some reason. Oh well, I'm back now, hope you're enjoying this anyway.**

**~x~**

"Did you see it on the news?" Lance asked Xavier down the phone.

"Yes Lance I did."

"I've saved so many lives that I feel my owns almost over." Lance chuckled.

"Lance."

"So can I come and join the xmen now? Who is still there? Can Kurt rejoin?"

"Lance! You may have saved lives, but you still haven't shown yourself a true hero."

"But…People love me…I'm the one everyone turns to for help…what more can I do?"

"Being famous is different to being a hero Lance. I can't help you anymore than that. Look inside your heart Lance."

"No, don't go! Father…Dad?" Lance scowled as Xavier hung up. He leant against the wall and tried to think, what did Xavier mean? Look inside your heart?

His phone began to ring again. He answered it hastily.

"Dad?"

"Sorry dude, it's me." Kurt's voice was heard through the phone.

"Oh, Kurt…" Lance said in disappointment.

"Yeah, look, vhere are you? You've got your photoshoot in five minutes, get your butt to ze hotel now! They want your photos for advertising."

Lance looked at his watch. 6:23pm. He'd been in his room for longer than he'd thought.

"Sure, I'll be right there." He sighed. He didn't get much time to himself nowadays, if he wasn't training, he'd have some tourist attraction or something on. He never thought this would be so tiring.

He posed for photos as instructed. The photographer wasn't the happiest soul in Bayville. First he gave Lance a lecture about being late when he'd arrived at the hotel past schedule. Then got extremely irritated when Lance struggled to match the poses

Behind the camera, Kurt was telling Lance some diary dates for the rest of the week.

"Okay, after zis, we have to rush to Bayville park vhere zey vant you to turn on some lights. Then zat's it for today. Tomorrow, ve have to be at ze town hall by 7:00am…"

"Kurt?" Lance interrupted him.

"Stay in that pose!" The photographer growled at him. Lance did so.

"Kurt?" Lance mumbled again. Kurt didn't hear and carried on talking.

"Kurt! What's the point?" Lance yelled, throwing the sword which was given aside.

"That's it!" The photographer yelled, packing up and walking out.

"Great!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't working." Lance sighed, picking up a nearby chair which the photographer had thrown over.

"Look Bro, I'm going to help you get into the Xmen, no matter vhat happens. Okay, I'm just trying to do it how I zink I should." Kurt replied, walking over and placing a three fingered hand on Lance's shoulder. "You've got somezink bro." He smiled.

Lance looked up at him.

"I helped you because I know you can do zis!" Kurt smiled. "I'm willing to go ze distance for zis, vhat about you?"

Lance smiled at him and nodded. They were interrupted when a group of screaming girls came bursting through the doors.

"I told you he was here!"

"It's really him!"

"I touched his hair!"

"I got his watch!"

"Kurt! What do I do?" Lance whispered to Kurt in a panic.

"Don't vorry, I'll get you out of here in a sec." Kurt winked. Lance managed to push the girls off him as Kurt grabbed his arm. In one Poof, they were back at the apartment where Lance was living.

"I'd better get back and get rid of ze girls before we're barred for life." Kurt sighed. Lance nodded and Kurt disappeared.

Lance wandered aimlessly around the apartment. He heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Kitty!" He smiled shyly as he opened it.

"Hi Lance." She smiled back at him.

"Come in." He stepped aside. "Gee, i-i-it's great to see you. I-I-I missed you."

Kitty beamed. "I missed you too Lance." She said, hugging him tightly.

Then, she walked inside. Glancing around.

"Wow, so this is where the new hero on the block goes after a hard day." She grinned and turned to him.

"I'm hardly a hero Kitty." Lance replied, walking over and sitting down on his couch.

"Sure you are. You're the name on everybody's lips as we speak. Not one of us got that big when we were in the Xmen." Kitty replied.

"That's still not good enough to _join _the Xmen." Lance sighed. Kitty sat next to him.

"You want to join the Xmen?"

Lance nodded and explained everything.

"You need a break." Kitty smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "You think the fuzzy elf would freak if you played hooky?"

"Oh, no, I can't. I've only got one more thing to do in about 10 minutes. Erm, I could meet you after or something?"

Kitty tutted. "Come on! I'm sick of being a good girl, let's be rebels and skip it! We can get out of sight before bluey gets back."

Lance thought for a moment. then laughed. "Why not."

They ran out and went to the safety of the movies. It was deserted due to Lance's 'guest appearance' at the park.

They were out for hours, it was dark when they walked into the park. There was no longer any people there, it was like the park belonged to them.

"Wow, playing hooky has never been so fun!" Lance laughed. "I mean that movie! Oh my god! That Ben Stiller dude! I thought I had problems."

They both chuckled.

"Thanks Kitty." Lance grinned at her and sat on a nearby bench.

"Don't thank me just yet." Kitty said quietly. Remembering her orders from Pietro she went to sit on the bench and phased right through, falling to the floor.

"Whoa!" Lance called as she fell, he immediately picked her up. "You okay?"

"It's just a glitch in these powers, there's simple stuff I can't do at some times." She sighed as Lance placed her onto the bench.

"Do ever get anything like this? You know, some sort of weakness in your power?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." Lance thought. "I got my powers under control pretty early. The only weakness I had was anger, but I can control that now."

"Wow, Lance you really are perfect." Kitty sighed, leaning back into the bench.

"Na." Lance smirked and shook his head.

"You looked so much like the professor then, it was scary." Kitty giggled. "I never really noticed how like him you really are."

Lance looked up at her.

"You know, when I was growing up, I would have given anything to be normal person. You know, and have a real family."

Kitty scoffed "You wanted to be stuck up and irresponsible?"

"Not everybody's like that." Lance looked at her in confusion.

"Yes they are." Kitty whispered, standing and looking over at the fountain.

"You're not like that." Lance said, just as quietly as her. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her arm, lightly stroking her with his thumb.

"How do you know what I'm like?"

"I know that you're the most amazing girl I ever met."

Kitty smiled and looked at him.

"I think before we met the other day. The last time we saw each other was the day that we saw each other was two years ago. Remember, when Apocalypse went totally physco and was making the Professor, Magneto, Storm and those guys go against us?"

Lance laughed.

"Yeah, that was before some of the mutants decided they were too important to take orders."

"If it wasn't for you guys, we would have lost."

"I just remember seeing you unconscious on the floor. I was so worried about you."

Kitty giggled.

"When you left the Xmen, and those guys went and got themselves locked in the vault. I just felt so…alone."

Kitty pulled out of his grip and walked to a different fountain.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody can hurt you." She gazed down at her refection in the water. His refection soon joined hers. He took her hand and pulled her to sit on the ledge of the fountain.

"Kitty, I'd never, ever hurt you." He said softly.

"And I don't want to hurt you…" She said as they both moved closer, and closer. "So maybe we should just stop this…before…we…"

A loud poof was heard and Kurt appeared between them, pushing the couple away.

"Alright lovebirds, I've had enough to hear. I've been looking everywhere for you!" He yelled at Lance. He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Pegasus soon arrived and landed in front of them.

"Get on ze horse now!" He commanded, "You've got one hell of a work out ahead of you!"

"Kurt, will you just, like, chill? It was all my fault." Kitty said.

Kurt glared at her. Then looked back at Lance.

"Go on! Back to ze gym now!"

"Sorry." Kitty said to Lance.

"He'll get over it." Lance whispered back. He picked a red rose and gave it to her.

She grinned as she took it from him. Her eyes widened as he gave her a peck on her cheek.

"I said now!" Kurt yelled.

Lance did as he was told and flew away. Kurt turned to Kitty with a cold stare.

"Look Kitty, vhat's gotten into you?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you mean Kurt." She said innocently.

"You're just…bringing out the bad side in him. It always used to be ze opposite effect."

"People change Kurt." Kitty replied, glaring at him.

Kurt sighed.

"I just don't vant him getting hurt Kitty. He's my brother."

Kitty did the same.

"I know. I don't want him hurt either."

She began to walk away. Indicating that the conversation was over.

Kurt watched her and decided that he was better to walk home rather than teleport. He needed to relax.

Kitty sat on the fountain, looking at the rose.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered to herself. "You'd think a girl would learn."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No guy worth the aggravation  
it's ancient history been there, done that._

_**Who d'ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you  
**__  
Oh, No__**Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of**__**  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?**__It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love__**Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo**__**Ahhh..**__**  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby we're not buyin' hon,  
We saw you hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grownup, when you gonna own up that you  
Got  
Got  
Got it bad  
**__  
__Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no__**Give up, but give in,**__**  
**__**Check the grin, you're in love**__**  
**__  
__This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love__**You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love  
shoo-doo, shoo-doo  
**__  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
__**  
She won't say in love**__**Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love**__Oh.. __At least at loud I won't say I'm in love__...__**Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

Oh-no, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart, oh

Get off my case, I won't say it

_**Haaa**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty smiled, she finally knew it. _She was in love with Lance._

A sudden gust of wind made her jump. She glanced around and then sighed heavily.

"Boo!" Pietro grabbed her shoulders as he appeared next to her. She gave a squeak, phasing through the bench which she was sat on, she glared up at him.

"I hate it when you do that!" She snapped.

"Aww, sorry Kitten. Okay, full report! What's the weakness in Rocky's powers?"

Kitty suddenly felt a rush of rage go through her.

"Go get someone else to do your dirty work Pietro!" She hissed at him.

He glared at her with disbelief and shock.

"Excuse me?" He whispered back, threateningly.

"You heard me! Forget it!" She began to walk off but was stopped in her tracks when he zoomed in front of her.

"Erm, in case you've forgotten…you don't have a choice in this! You work for me and you neither question, nor forbid anything I say. Got it?"

Kurt was walking slowly. Thinking about how he could help Lance become a true hero, why he wasn't classed as one already, and why Kitty had suddenly shown such an interest in him again.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Kitty talking to an extremely familiar voice.

With one _poof _he was hidden safely behind a bush, a few feet away from the two.

"_I know it's not nice to eavesdrop." _He thought _"But somezink's not right."_

"If I say jump, you ask how high." Pietro lectured Kitty. "If I say I want someone's head on a skewer you say…?"

"Medium or well done?" Kitty recited in a tone in which a disciplined child would use.

Kurt gasped. _She was working for HIM?_ He had to get back and warn Lance. _Poof_, he was gone.

"Good! Now, do you hear that sound? That's the sound of your freedom fluttering out of the window babycakes." Pietro chortled.

"I don't care!" Kitty yelled, half in sobs. "I'm not gonna' help you hurt him!"

"You know Kitten? Why are you even getting so chocked up about some guy?" Pietro asked in a harsh tone. "You actually think that he cares about you? No, I lived with him for four years. He does it to any girl who he thinks he can get into his pants. He'll chew you up and then he'll spit you out again. Sorry to burst your bubble Kitten but, why? Why would _anybody _actually give a monkey's about you?"

Kitty stayed silent for a moment, rewinding through his words. _Lance would never do that…not to her…he wasn't that kind of guy…was he?_

She glared back up at Pietro.

"He wouldn't, he'd never hurt me!" She sneered back. A smile started to appear on her face and grew as she spoke each word. "Lance sees something you don't! Besides, he has no weaknesses, he can…"

She was stopped when Pietro put a hand over her mouth. When she stopped talking, he let go and took a firm grip on her cheeks. Forcing her to look in his direction.

"I think he does Kitten…" He said with an evil smirk. He took the rose from her hands and slowly crushed it in his own hands, in front of her. "I really think, he does."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lance was over the moon, he ran through his workout without breaking a sweat. All he could think about was Kitty, and how close they were to kissing.

Kurt appeared and watched Lance crash onto his sofa, looking at the ceiling dreamily.

"Hey Kurt, what happened to you?" Lance asked happily.

"Bro, we need to talk…"

"That was the greatest night of my life!" Lance sighed dreamily. "I can't stop thinking about Kitty. She's something else."

Meanwhile, Pegasus was in the stable enjoying his extra helping of hay which Lance had given him. The door slowly opened and revealed a trail of sugar cubes. He gave a whiny of pleasure and trotted in the direction of the door to taste the sweet treat. When he got to the third cube, he was scooped under Fred's arm, unable to run or fly away.

"Haha, stupid animal. I thought horses were supposed to be smart yo?" Todd cackled.

"Yeah, who would've thought it was dumber than us, eh?" Fred chortled too.

"Come on little pony! I wanna' ride you." Fred cooed as they both walked away, carrying the struggling creature with them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know Kurt? If it wasn't for you X-geeks, me and Kitty probably never would have met…well, we met the day before you recruited her. We were in the same school only we never talked. I met her when she was shoved into a locker and…" Lance said, rambling on, and on about Kitty. They were now at the school field. Lance was cross country running for training. Kurt was trying hard to keep up.

"Lance, Vill you just listen for one second?" Kurt gasped over his rambles.

"…But the X-geeks…sorry, the X-_men, _brought us closer. You know, I used to love it when the brotherhood and X-men joined alliances, just because I could be close to her."

"Lance! Listen to me, she's…" Kurt tried to say, but Lance decided to finish the sentence for him.

"The most perfect girl on earth?" Lance sighed.

"No, I was going to say…"

"More beautiful than Jean Grey?"

"Vell, aside from zat.."

"The most WONDERFUL…"

This time, it was Kurt's turn to interrupt.

"She's a FRAUD!!" He screamed. "She's been playing you!"

They both stopped in their tracks. Lance glared at him for a moment.

"Kurt, quit messin' with me." He waved his hand.

"I'm not messing vith you!"

"I know you were pretty peeved today but that doesn't mean…"

"You're missing ze point!"

"The point is…I love her!" Lance got right into Kurt's face as he stated this.

"Vell, she don't love you!"

"You're crazy" Lance replied, starting to walk away.

"It's hurting _me _to say it too Lance, but she's just a two timing, no good…"

"Stop it!" Lance shouted, pacing the floor, trying to ignore Kurt's harsh words.

"Scheming, conniving little.."

"Shut up!" Lance yelled. He clenched his fists as hard as he could. The ground cracked and Kurt was thrown into the cabinet of Lance's trophies.

Both stayed wide eyed and silent. Both shocked at Lance's reaction.

Kurt then frowned and took a deep breath. He stood up and placed he cabinet back to the wall. He carelessly pushed Lance's trophies which were covering him onto the ground.

"Kurt…I…I'm so sorry…I" Lance started, suddenly realizing what he'd done.

"Forget it! If you don't vant to listen to me…Fine!" Kurt stated sternly.

"What do mean? What are you doing?" Lance asked.

Kurt glared at him. "I'm out of zis place. I'm going back home! I sought you could beat anyzing bro, turns out I vas vrong" He turned and _poof_! He was gone.

A sudden gush of wind made Lance look around.

"Geez Louise, who got his fur in a tangle?" Pietro scoffed.

"P…Pietro? What are you doing here?" Lance asked, bewildered.

"Got a little proposition for ya' buddy."

"I'm not in the mood okay Pietro." Lance began to walk away.

"hey, hey, hey, just listen for once, huh Avalanche?" Pietro zoomed in front of him. "I only need a few seconds and I'm a fast talker, all right? See, I've got the major deal in the works. A power struggle, as you could put it. And Lancey? Buddy, you just keep getting in the way of it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on! For old times sake…Will you just give the hero thing a day off? Is that too much to ask?" Pietro added with puppy dog eyes.

"Old times sake? When you left us to go running to your father? When you plotted with him to virtually get us killed? Oh, I owe you one!" Lance grunted, walking the other way, only to be stopped by Pietro once more.

"Yeah…I thought you'd disagree…So I thought of a little…persuasion!"

With that, he zoomed off and in less than a second, he came back. He threw Kitty on the floor at Lance's feet.

"Kitty?" Lance asked in confusion. He went to help her up.

"Lance! Don't listen to…" Before she could finish, Pietro zoomed in again, he tied her up and gagged her in less than a second and moved her from Lance's arm length to a few meters away from them.

"What do you want Pietro?" Lance growled and went to hit him, of course, Pietro dodged his fist easily.

"There, I knew that's grab your attention." He smirked. "I got a deal for you… You give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and little Kitty here is free as a bird and safe from harm. What do ya' think?"

Lance thought about the question, Pietro said it so fast that he could hardly understand.

"P…People are gonna' get hurt…aren't they?" He thought aloud, glaring at Pietro.

"Nah-I mean-you know-it's a possibility-It happens-'cause-you know-it's war-but what can I tell ya? Anyway-what do you owe these people, huh?-Isn't Kitty – your little buttercup here! -- isn't she more important than they are?" Pietro raced through his word, he grabbed Kitty's rosy cheeks and turned her head to face Lance.

"Stop it!" Lance yelled, beginning to start a tremor.

Pietro glared at him.

"Let's get this straight, right now! If you kill me with one of your earthquakes…" He ran over to a few steps from Lance, Kitty in his grip. "…Then your little Kitty cat will be buried under all that rubble with me! Comprehend?"

Lance inhaled and nodded his head, showing that he understood.

"Right then!" Pietro hissed.

"If I do this! You have to promise that she'll be safe from any harm!"

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Fine, okay, I'll give you that one. Kitty's safe, otherwise you get your powers right back, yadda-yadda-yadda, Okay? We're done, what d'ya say we shake on it?" He stretched out one hand. "C'mon, you know the mutant's deals right? Words must be kept! I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice"

"Fine!" Lance yelled and placed his hand in Pietro's. He gasped in pain as his powers were sucked from him.

Kitty watched helplessly. Tears filled up in her eyes and she wished that this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, they all knew that it was all reality…


	8. Chapter 8

Lance fell to the floor weakly. Gasping and panting.

"Haha, Never knew about that power I had did you Lance? Na, I only use it on the special people, you should be honored! Yeah, you may feel just a little queasy, maybe even a little nauseas." Pietro cackled at him. "Maybe you should just sit down!"

Lance tried to stand up, his legs were wobbling and he was feeling so uneasy on his feet.

He zoomed around a weight with two large dumbbells on each end. Causing it to fly in his direction, knocking him down under it.

"You said you'd give anything to be normal…well, what do you think?" He sneered at Lance, glaring down at him. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kitty, a deal's a deal. You're off the hook." He zoomed around her, taking the rope from around her body and the gag from her mouth.

"Oh, and by the way Lancey. Isn't she just an amazing little actress?" Pietro smirked at her, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Stop it." Kitty whispered, still in tears.

"What?" Lance asked in confusion.

"She was only using you to get info for me, duh!" Pietro stated,

"Yo, sorry Lance, but…we all agreed that you were getting' a little to good for our likin'...and when we heard about who your dad was? There was no way you could stay in the hood…sayin' that Pietro's gonna' start it again." Toad explained while walking in.

"Yeah, I can't believe we lived with Xavier's kid for so long and never killed him!" Fred added, walking next to Toad.

Pietro gave a wide grin and then pulled Kitty's face towards his. "I couldn't have done it without you Kitten."

Kitty pushed him away and gazed at Lance.

"No, it wasn't like that, I just…I couldn't…(sigh)…I'm so sorry Lance!"

Tears filled up in her eyes as all she could do was watch Todd and Fred beat Lance to the ground. Mocking and teasing him.

Pietro snapped his fingers. "Boys, enough already, leave him to suffer. We've got a job to do!"

Todd and Fred looked at each other and followed Pietro as they walked off.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the vault. Fred knocked down the door easily.

"I guess it's only mutant proof from the inside." He chuckled.

Pietro walked in, Todd and Fred not far behind him. Around the vault was what used to be Bayville's heroes: Iceman, Cyclops, Storm, Multiple, Cannonball, Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Berzerker and Sunspot.

"Hey guys." Pietro grinned. "Want a ticket out of here?"

They all stood up and walked towards the door.

"Xavier told you he was here to help, and then what did he do? He locked you in here when you put your powers to good use. Are you gonna' let him get away with that?"

All of the mutants shook their heads and grumbled amongst each other.

"Well? What are you gonna' do about it?"

"I say burn him!" Sunspot yelled and the mutants cheered.

"Freeze him!" Iceman joined in, the mutants cheered once more.

"We'll give him a storm to remember!" Storm screeched and they all cheered.

"Great! Join me guys, I can help you! With me as your leader, mutants will be the most powerful beings on earth!" Pietro called to them.

"Hooray!" They all cheered and followed his lead.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Evan was practicing some new tricks on his skateboard outside the X-men institute, when he noticed a loud, unusual noise coming from outside the gate. He looked up and saw the ex-men (haha, gettit?) making their way to the institute. They had less than appeasing looks on their faces.

"Whoa! Aw man, I was hoping for a relaxing day!" Evan groaned, he zoomed on his skateboard to inside the institute, skating into the professor's room without even knocking.

"Prof! We've got trouble! The guys you locked away? They kinda got out! And they're at the gate!" He yelled frantically.

The professor gasped and sent a telepathic message to Wolverine, Ray and Beast to defend the institute as much as they could.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chhhing! Chhhing! _Scott was in Bayville town centre. He was destroying buildings, roads, cars, anything in his path.

Petrified screams and yells could be heard from the distraught people of Bayville.

"Where's Avalanche?"

"Why won't he save us?"

"Has Cyclops gone mad?"

"Come out and fight Alvers!" Scott yelled as he zapped Bayville's primary school, many children and teachers ran out. Others didn't make it that far.

Lance watched from the hill, feeling helpless and weak. He took a deep breath and started to walk down the hill, towards the town.

"Lance!" He heard Kitty running towards him, but ignored her cries and carried on.

She phased through him and stopped in front of him. She pushed his chest, making him stop.

"You can't face him! Without your powers he'll kill you easily!" She said, her voice full of fear and concern. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, it was easy to see that she'd been crying.

"There's worse things than death Kitty." He pushed her aside and proceeded to walk towards the town.

She ran down after him. As soon as Scott saw Lance, he zapped him, sending him flying to a wall and curling up into a ball. Kitty ran over and clung to his arm. She phased the two of them as Scott sent another laser in Lance's direction.

Lance pushed her away.

"Kitty…get out of here." He groaned in pain as he pushed her away.

She looked at him sadly. He wouldn't let her help him. She couldn't just let him be killed.

Then, she heard a frantic neighing from a nearby stable.

She walked in slowly, and saw Pegasus. He had a rope tied around his nose, which stopped him from moving very freely. Many of his feathers had been plucked and lay on the floor.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kitty whispered, more to herself than to the winged horse. "How could anyone do something like this?"

She slowly walked towards the traumatized animal. "Easy, okay, calm down." She said softly to him. "Come on buddy, we have to find Kurt, Lance is in trouble and he's the only one that he'll listen to."

Once she had untied him, Kitty and Pegasus flew away, back towards Germany where Kurt had gone back to.

When they arrived there, they found him by a river where he was sitting with four nymphs, who were petting and grooming his fur. He seemed very content.

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled as they landed. She jumped off Pegasus and ran towards him.

"Kurt, Lance needs your help!" She said when she stopped in front of him.

'He doesn't need me vhen he has loyal friends like you!" Kurt sneered sarcastically.

"He's not listening to me."

"Nice to know he's learned somezing."

"Kurt! I know I changed but what happened to _you_? Where's the lovable fuzzy elf I know? This isn't him! Lance needs help, and if you don't help him now he'll be killed!" Kitty said, half in tears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Xavier!" The professor heard a voice behind him, he turned around and saw no-one, so he turned back to the window and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Pietro a few inches from his face.

"Quicksilver? What are you doing? What makes you think that you can just…" His sentence was interrupted when Pietro snapped his fingers, before Xavier knew it, he was thrown from his wheelchair, blown into the air and was frozen up to his neck.

He looked at some people who were once apart of _his _team; Storm, Bobby, Sam, etc.

A thought suddenly rushed through him. Why?  
Why did so many of his students, whom, he had worked so hard to train, turn against him? And what caused one of his teachers to be apart of the process too?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're still as pathetic as ever, you know that Alvers?" Scott sneered as he shot beam after beam at poor Lance. Lance had tried to dodge them, but he was too worn out. Scott had beaten him, he just braced himself and took the beams as they were shot at him. Trying to ignore the pain of loosing the love of his life.

A poof was heard and a small amount of blue smoke could be seen. The smoke soon cleared to reveal Pegasus, on his back was Kurt and Kitty.

"Kurt." Lance sighed weakly as Kurt ran over to him.

"Vhat are you doing? You can't let Cyclops beat you!" Kurt asked, grabbing Lance and teleporting him from the direction of the beam which Scott had just thrown at them.

"I can't do anything without my power Kurt. It's hopeless."

"Hey, about a year ago, you vould have given anyzing to beat Scott Summers! Now's your chance! C'mon, you've done it once and you can do it again!" Kurt exclaimed, helping Lance up. "Come on Bro, I'm right by your side!"

Lance smirked and they both ran towards Scott, dodging his laser. Lance tackled Scott as Kurt grabbed his shoulders. Scott managed to send off one last laser before both he and Kurt disappeared though blue smoke. The laser hit the top of the town statue, making it's head fall quickly to the ground.

Lance didn't notice the large concrete object falling towards him, he knelt on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Lance! Move!" He heard Kitty scream. He looked towards her, only to be pushed out of the way. He watched in horror as the large head fall on top of Kitty's petite body.

"Kitty! No!" He yelled, he tried to pick up the piece of stone, but it was way to heavy. He grunted and gasped and he pulled, pushed, lifted. It was no use, he wasn't that strong. He suddenly felt a sudden adrenalin rush. He put his hands to the piece of rock and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. The rock shook and quickly broke apart to mere pebbles. Lance easily pulled Kitty out. She whined in pain as he moved her.

"What happened?" He asked in shock.

"Pietro's deal's broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Kitty breathed.

Her breathing was heavy and quick. Lance knelt down and cradled her in his arms as he looked down at her in terror. He heard a poof, followed by Kurt's gasp. He glanced up to see Kurt looking over in worry. Then looked back at Kitty, who was gazing back up at him.

"K…Kitty, why didn't you phase it?" He asked her softly.

"I don't know." She whispered back with a weak smile. "I didn't get time to think about phasing."

"Oh Kitty." He pulled her closer to him. "Why did you do that crazy stunt?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love Lance." She whispered in pain. Giving him a weak smile.

"K…Kitty." He sniffed, sobbing for her pain. "I…I…"

"You're so articulate." Kitty chuckled. "You don't have much time left. You can still stop Pietro."

"You go Lance, I'll get her to a hospital." Kurt told him. Picking up his beloved Kitty from his arms.

"You'll be okay. I'll be back soon." Lance reassured her, lifting her chin up to him and kissing her nose.

He jumped onto Pegasus' back and they flew towards the institute.

"Why are you doing this Pietro?" The professor asked, trying to reason with Quicksilver.

"This is my world now, and I'm prepared to eliminate anyone who gets in my way. That involves you, and your little son." Pietro answered coolly.

"A little too full of yourself as always." Lance yelled, he jumped from Pegasus' back and landed in front of Pietro.

Pietro glared at him and stood up straight.

"Well, think you can beat me huh? Well, you wanna' play chase? Let's play chase!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Give it up Lance!" Pietro called. "I'm better than you, and we both know it! You can never catch me."

Lance gasped out of breath from trying to catch him, he'd had enough of playing Pietro's stupid games. He caused a large tremble, making the floor come up from underneath Pietro's feet. He then ran over and pinned the white haired boy to the ground.

He held up a fist, ready to thump him. Pietro just glared back up at him and prepared for the beating which Lance was about to give him.

"Get out of here. Let the others go… don't bother waste X-men time again." Lance told him, pulling Pietro to his feet and pointing to the door.

"You're not going to beat me up?" Pietro asked in disbelief.

"Just think it as our last inch of friendship, for old time sake." Lance sighed.

Pietro nodded and zoomed off, the rest of his mutants followed. Lance turned back to Professor X. He walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Thankyou Lance. That was a good path to take you know, letting Pietro go like that. Only, he looked a lot more grateful than his mind let on." Professor warned.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, confused.

"I read his mind, he seemed to have a plan, but I couldn't make out what it was."

Just then, there was a quiet poof, and Kurt appeared out of a small cloud of blue smoke.

"Lance, you have to come quick. Kitty's been taken!" He panted. "I was sitting right at her bed and she vas there one second and ze next…Zere's only one answer I can think of."

"Pietro!" Lance growled. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"You were just being a friend." Logan's voice came from behind him. They turned to see Logan, Hank and Ray. Behind them, they saw Bobby, Storm, Sam, Roberto, Rahne, Jamie, Jubilation, and Scott.

"These guys want to rejoin, think they deserve it?" Logan asked Professor X.

Professor Xavier looked at them one by one.

"Well, you did just try to kill me. But, many of you have also saved me many times before…Welcome back X-men, and let's not go mad with power this time."

Lance stood next to Professor Xavier and glared at Scott throughout the speech. Scott noticed this and kept glancing at him.

"Look, I know we've not exactly been best of friends, okay we hate each other. But, I was totally out of order back there. I'd never attack you when you're helpless." He tried to reason with Lance.

"But you did." Lance replied with a glare.

"Yeah, well, can we put all of it behind us and just focus on saving Kitty?" Scott asked, holding out his hand.

"We can put it behind us, but I'm going to save Kitty on my own." Lance stretched out his hand and shook it with Scott's.

"Are you sure Lance? I feel that a rescue mis…" Professor X started.

"Yes," Lance interrupted. "I know Pietro, if we all try to save her it'll only anger him more."

"Very well, be careful son." Lance nodded and began to walk away, grinning at Scott's reaction.

"Son?"

Before leaving, Lance stopped at the door and turned to face them.

"You coming Bro?" He smiled at Kurt. Kurt nodded hastily, he walked over to Lance and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Poof, they appeared at the old Brotherhood house.

"He's not gonna' be here." Lance said. "He's gonna' be where he went after he left us."

"Just visualize vhere we have to be." Kurt told him.

Poof, Lance waved away the blue smoke. They were in a long hall. Lance walked down it and Kurt followed.

"I'll search ze rooms for her." Kurt whispered. In that second, he disappeared.

Lance carried on down the hall and peeked into a room. Some sort of get together was taking place.

The only two people he recognized was Magneto and Pietro.

Pietro saw Lance in the doorway and zoomed over, moving him out of sight from the rest of the room.

"Whatdoyouwantnow?" He asked quickly.

"What did you do with Kitty?" Lance whispered back in an aggressive tone.

Pietro sighed and signaled for Lance to follow him.

They went down some dark stairs and into a cold room. There was nothing in the room. Only a pair on manacles on the wall. Kitty was attached to them. Her face was whiter than ever, she had dark circles around her eyes, which were red and bloodshot from crying. She was shivering and looked up at Lance and Pietro, but said nothing.

"Kitty!" Lance gasped and ran to her side. "Pietro, you have to take her back to the hospital."

"Sorry Lance, she's staying here. My father's the only one who has the key and he won't let her go. You know I'd let you take her but…" Pietro sighed.

Lance put his hand on the cuffs around Kitty's small wrists. He tried to cause a small tremour, enough to break them. But brought his hands off it quickly when a huge electric shock went through him.

"They're mutant proof." Pietro explained. "The more you try to get out of them, the weaker you get. Don't you think she would've phased out if she could?"

"Pietro, she's really ill, why is she here?"

"She belongs to my father. She sold her soul."

"You like making deals, take me instead."

"What?"

"Let her go. Her freedom for mine."

Pietro zoomed off and came back with a pair of keys.

"Okay, my father will notice I'm not present in like two minutes, take her and get to where he can't hurt you." He whispered, throwing the keys to Lance.

"What? You're letting us both go?" Lance asked, as he unlocked the cuffs around Kitty's hands.

"Think it as our last inch of friendship, for old time sake." Pietro replied with a small smile. "I know what she means to you. I can't believe I let my father take charge of my life like that. I'm sorry."

Lance threw back the keys when he had opened both of the cuffs.

"Thanks." Lance smiled. Pietro nodded, then zoomed back to the other room.

"You really would have gone through that for me?" Kitty whispered, she couldn't speak any louder because of how weak she was. She rubbed her red wrists.

"People do crazy things when they're in love Kitty." Lance smiled and picked her up.

Nightcrawler suddenly appeared.

"Took your time bro." Lance said with a grin.

"Hey, zere's a lot of rooms in zis place." Kurt exclaimed, he saw Kitty and frowned. "We'd better get her home."

Kurt placed a three fingered hand on Lance and they arrived at the insititute.

"Half Pint?" Logan said when he saw Kitty. He took her from Lance's arms and took her out of sight.

"Don't worry Lance, she's in good hands." Professor Xavier laughed at Lance's concerned expression.

"Yeah well, I'll come and check up on her in the week or something." Lance replied. He turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going bro?" Kurt teleported in front of him.

"Home?" Lance replied.

"Not planning to stay here then Lance?" Professor Xavier asked casually.

Lance turned around in shock.

"You mean…"

"You showed more than one heroic action today son, I think that you're ready to join the X-men. The X-men isn't taken for the strength of it's powers, we're here to work on them. But they have to be judged on the strength of their heart. You were prepared to give your life for Kitty, and you made it quite clear. I think you're ready to start here again."

Lance beamed as he looked around at his new team.

"Weclome to the X-men son."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're an X-man? That's great Lance!" Kitty said weakly. She was sat in her bed, still recovering.

Lance was perched on the end of her bed.

"Yeah, I finally get to be with my dad." Lance smiled.

"You've got a family."

"We don't have to fight against each other any more."

"No," Kitty chuckled. "We get to fight alongside each other."

"AND…I get to spend almost every waking moment with you." Lance smiled at her and moved closer.

Kitty giggled and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her, she pushed closer into him.

Lance had finally found where he belonged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tabitha: **okay, since it's the end of the story, come on! Before I change my mind.

**Imasmurf93: **Thankyou! Finally…Ahem…

**Tabitha: **Okay don't milk it!

**Imasmurf93: **(sigh) I could say that they lived happily ever after. But hey, that would be telling. Wouldn't it?


End file.
